Monet
Summary A former member of the Donquixote Pirate crew, Monet served as Caesar Clown's assistant and guard on Punk Hazard. She was first introduced on Punk Hazard when Usopp noticed her out of the corner of his eye, terrifying him with her form being that of a harpy's. She served as an obstacle for the Straw-hat pirate crew during their mission to kidnap Caesar. Due to her powers of being able to manipulate and create snow, she was capable of holding back the likes of Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Nico Robin. After failing to stop the Straw-hats from proceeding with their mission, Monet planned to use the lab of Punk Hazard's self-destruction as an explosion that could wipe everyone out. She could not accomplish this due to Caeser accidentally impaling her heart due to Law's power, resulting in her death. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Monet Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: Harpy, Caesar Clown's secretary (undercover), Scout, Member of the Donquixote Pirates, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Stealth Mastery, Snow Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1. While she's turned into snow), Body Control (She is capable of altering the size and shape of her logia-form to various degree, and she can turn her teeth and wings razor-sharp by simply willing it), Regeneration (Low-High, only in Logia form), Weather Manipulation, Transformation (Can become a snow monster), Limited Heat Manipulation (She can lower the body temperature of a person making direct contact) and Sleep Manipulation (Lowering the enemy's body temperature with enough time she can make them fall asleep), Statistics Amplification (Can harden the edges of her wings with reinforced snow), Transmutation (Biting an enemy with her power active turns the bitten region into snow, destroying it), Barrier Creation (Via Kamakura, can create snow barriers), Resistance to Snow Manipulation (All Logias are resistant to their respective elements). Attack Potency: Small City level+ via powerscaling (Should be comparable to the other Donquixote Family executives such as Baby 5. Generates small scale blizzards with casual effort, building snow that could fill up large sections of the Punk Hazard Laboratory in mere moments). She can also ignore durability to an extent due to the cold Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep pace with the likes of Zoro and Tashigi, intercepted attacks from Luffy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small City level+ via powerscaling, though Logia dispersion makes her harder to damage or kill Stamina: Above Average (Could fight against a few opponents back to back for a brief amount of time without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Extended melee range with wings and claws, At least a few dozens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Usually nothing. However, she had once used two ice picks in her fight against Zoro and Robin Intelligence: Fairly High. She posed as a maid for the Riku family, when in reality, she was there to ensure that the Donquixote pirates would be able to seize the throne more easily Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Heat can expose her Logia pseudo-intangibility, hurting her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yuki Yuki no Mi (Snow-Snow Fruit): Having eaten the Yuki-Yuki no Mi, Monet received the power to turn in to, create, and manipulate snow. She can even go as far as making snow storms. * Kamakura: Monet forms a barrier of snow around a nearby person or object. * Kamakura Jussoshi: Monet creates a snow hut with ten overlapping layers of Kamakura, which is obviously much stronger than a single-layered one. * Yuki Gaki: Monet creates a solid snow wall. * Mannen Yuki: Monet completely turns to snow and then proceeds to surround an opponent's body with the snow, weakening and immobilizing them with the severe cold she exudes. * Tabira Yuki: Monet freezes the feathers on her wings, transforming them into sharpened, solid snow-blades. * Yuki Rabi: Monet swings her wing to release numerous solid hardened snowballs with small rabbit-like ears, whiskers, and eyes. * Fubuki: Monet releases a stream of snow from her lips that quickly surrounds an enemy and traps them within a blizzard. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ice Users Category:Geniuses Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Heat Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Inorganic Beings